


A Poem for Ten

by RachelAMorph54



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelAMorph54/pseuds/RachelAMorph54
Summary: This spans three Episodes.  Turn Left, Stolen Earth, and Journey's end.





	A Poem for Ten

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write poems, but...
> 
> I came across a writing prompt that said to use "the sky is on fire" in a poem. I used it literally instead of the intended metaphorically and this happened...

The Doctor is dead  
and the sky is on fire  
Donna's confused  
and thinks Rose is a liar

It clings to her back  
Stars have stopped burning  
Donna turns left   
And Rose is returning

The Earth has been stolen   
The moon of Poosh too   
Donna's not legend  
But she's important, "Thank you!"

Rose is in sight   
And the Doctor is running   
He fails to look right   
And gets more than a stunning

Quick into the TARDIS!  
His nerves are on fire  
Regeneration is coming   
To no ones desire

His face is the same  
His spare hand is glowing   
Very soon now   
The Earth will need towing

He didn't change  
He didn't want to  
Very soon now   
There'll be two of you.

His soul is revealed   
He never carries a gun  
He dare not look back  
Away he will run

How many have died?  
Is TARDIS still burning?  
Too many have died   
Too soon and still yearning.

Hope is arriving   
with weezing and groaning  
Zapping and spinning   
The daleks are moaning

"I am the Doctor!"  
And these are the daleks  
It must end now   
Enough of this bollocks!

Quick back in the TARDIS!  
"What did you do?"  
Quick back in the box!   
Quick all of you!

Which one will say it?  
Which one of the two?  
"Does it need saying?"  
Rose, I love you

The Doctor is sorry  
He makes Donna forget  
He does this to save her  
But he's full of regret

He says he's alright   
As stands in the rain  
Wilfred looks to the stars  
And sees all his pain


End file.
